Coincidencia
by Angelique Z
Summary: La adrenalina es alta cuando haces algo a escondidas, y más cuando se trata de la casa del Hokage. Sarada y Boruto lo saben muy bien. *Borusara Oneshot* *Sidestory OS Secreto* Slight Naruhina.


Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Adv: Sidestory Oneshot "Secreto". Lemon.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Coincidencia**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Mierda —Maldijo Boruto—. Se rompieron.

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

—M-Míralo por el lado positivo —señaló, Boruto—. Nos ahorra tiempo-ttebasa.

—No es gracioso. —Sarada intentó bajarse de la barra de la cocina, pero el muchacho la detuvo—. Me voy a casa.

—Tomaré algo de Hima y solucionaremos el problema.

—¡Ella es menor! —se quejó, Sarada—. ¿Es alguna indirecta?

—¡Claro que no-ttebasa! —señaló seriamente. La cogió de ambos hombros. —Lo arreglaremos después.

Sarada sintió la boca demandante de Boruto nuevamente.

Sarada quiso gritarle por haber roto sus pantalones de entrenamiento, que siempre llevaba debajo del traje rojo, pero no pudo contener su acelerado corazón ante el acercamiento y simplemente correspondió. Movió la boca con igual desenfreno sobre él, mientras usaba las manos como apoyo en su cuello. Le acarició la nuca mientras hundía las uñas en la piel. Así como la emoción llenó sus sentidos, también lo hizo la molestia a causa de su propia aceptación. Aunque logró escuchar una queja por parte de Boruto, por aquella caricia agresiva, no le tomó importancia. Movió la uñas por su cuello y fue bajando por encima de la polera.

En ese momento se sentía presa de sus deseos. Su cerebro le mandaba empujarlo, e irse a casa inmediatamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Aún estaba a tiempo de detener esa sin razón que le hacía cometer locuras, sin importarle el sitio que estuviesen; sin embargo, por otro lado, algo inexplicable nacía en sus entrañas, gritándole que se sacara las ropas y las arrojara hacia el suelo. Entregarse a sus más profundos instintos. La indecisión se apoderaba de ella. Fueron incontables las veces que se entregaban mutuamente que comenzar a poner en duda su raciocinio.

Adorable y tonto Boruto.

Ambos se encontraban en la maldita cocina del séptimo Hokage, exactamente Sarada sentada sobre la barra de la cocina, con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Boruto, quien seguía muy entretenido en deshacerse de la tela negra de sus pantalones cortos de entrenamiento. Se rompieron de todas maneras, y no serían necesarios. Habían caído nuevamente en la necesidad de sentir más de lo debido, que el muchacho no midió la fuerza del agarre sobre la tela. La emoción de quitarle la parte de baja fue demasiada.

Sin planearlo, los dos se encontraron por el puente de una de las avenidas principales de Konoha, ambos ayudaban a sus madres con las compras. Se miraron sin mucho interés. Dentro de la conversación, Hinata refirió que había hecho un pastel extra que quería compartir con ellas, y sugirió que podrían acompañarla a casa para entregárselo. Sakura iba a aceptar complacida, pero le surgió una diligencia en el hospital y debía ir a casa por sus cosas. Disculpándose por el inconveniente, anunció que Sarada iría voluntariamente con ella para que le entregara el pastel.

Sarada no supo si el destino era cruel o Boruto tenía una estrella de la suerte sobre su cabeza, pero la señora Uzumaki tuvo que ausentarse de la casa por unos temas con la familia Hyuga, y Himawari que debía estar con ellos en ese momento. El pastel quedó olvidado en la mesa principal. El tiempo fue muy bien aprovechado por ambos, porque llegaron a moverse de la mesa hasta la cocina, específicamente sobre la barra donde empezaron a conversar y a coquetear por las circunstancias. Simplemente fue un golpe de suerte.

No pudieron escapar de la tentadora barra de la cocina.

—¡B-Boruto!

—Déjame hacer esto-ttebasa.

—N-No habrás… —se detuvo, sonrojada— no habrás estado viendo porno, ¿cierto?

—C-Claro que no —respondió, avergonzado—. Da igual.

—¡Boruto! —Se quejó—. ¡Ah…!

Sarada se cogió firme a la fría superficie.

Quiso cerrar las piernas, pero Boruto las mantuvo separadas mientras perdía la lengua dentro de su feminidad. Tuvo que hacer a un lado las pantaletas, porque el pantalón corto de entrenamiento estaba roto por esa parte en especial. El contacto fue tan rápido y preciso que la hizo gritar. Una sensación extraña la invadió a causa de la humedad. Una corriente eléctrica viajó desde ese punto exacto, pasó por su espina dorsal y llegó a su cuello. Estiró la cabeza para atrás, y sus gemidos invadieron la casa. Sólo ellos se encontraban en ese preciso instante.

Boruto siguió con su autoproclamada tarea. El movimiento desenfrenado de su lengua dentro de Sarada. Un par de dedos hasta ese botón rosado que se hinchaba con cada contacto. Le gustaba el sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos. Gritos desesperados y deseosos de más. Con una mirada determinante se dedicó en darle placer en aquel punto exacto. Aunque los muslos a cada lado de su cabeza, amenazaban con estrangularlo, los mantuvo en posición con una mano, mientras con la otra, ayudó a su lengua en brindarle el mejor ángulo. Los pantalones le comenzaban a apretar.

Sarada movió las caderas involuntariamente hacia la boca de Boruto. Estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir la electricidad viajar desde la conjunción de sus muslos hasta el abdomen. Le indicó en donde debía tocar exactamente, como si tuviera un mapa con una 'x' del lugar que generaba más placer en una mujer. Se relamió los labios, esperando ese ansiado momento de la culminación, cuando sorpresivamente todo se detuvo. Boruto se había detenido.

Viró hacia él y notó que apretó los dientes.

—¡Boruto! —Respiró agitadamente—. ¡¿Por qué… te detienes?!

—No puedo esperar más-ttebasa. —Llevó las manos hasta sus pantalones y los bajó.

—Entonces no debiste hacerlo —se quejó. Pasó la mano por la frente, deshaciéndose del sudor, tratando de pensar mejor.

—Lo estabas disfrutando —expresó, en una sonrisa, como si se hubiera tratado de una broma—. Además, fue el comienzo.

Boruto tomó a Sarada de las caderas, viajó las manos dentro de la tela roja que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, y acercó la boca a su cuello. La escuchó gemir levemente por el intercambio. Usó las manos que tenía sobre su trasero, la acercó hacia él, separándola leventemente de la superficie de la barra y la giró; quedando de espaldas hacia él. Viajó la lengua por su nuca.

Presionó su erección cerca de la rotura de su pantalón de entrenamiento.

—Aceptarás que es muy ' _cool_ ' viniendo de mí.

—Hmm… —Se mordió el labio inferior ante el suspiro que escapó de su boca—. S-Sigo pensando que eres un idiota.

—Me darás la razón. —Posicionó sus caderas en su entrada y empujó—. Algún día.

—¡Ah…! —Apoyó su pecho sobre la superficie, se cogió fuerte al filo de la barra.

—¡Mierda, Sarada! —Boruto apretó los dientes—. Está muy estrecho.

—C-Cállate y muévete. —Apoyó el rostro avergonzado sobre la fría barra.

—Uhh… me gusta que seas mandona.

El trasero levantado de Sarada, pegado completamente haca su pelvis, le hizo escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Siempre sus ideas eran geniales, sobre todo cuando se trataba a mantenerla húmeda para él; aunque nunca pensó que le jugaría en contra cuando no pudo resistirse a tomarla pronto. Aún con las manos sobre sus caderas como apoyo, comenzó el vaivén dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos varias veces ante la presión que sintió por la posición actual y que lo llevaba a hundirse en las profundidades de su piel. Sus muslos casi juntos, generaron una fricción mayor. Era inimaginable.

Sarada trató de mantener la boca cerrada, pero gemidos ahogados seguían escapando por su garganta. Nada se comparaba con tenerlo entre sus piernas moviéndose como si no hubiese un mañana. Perdió la noción del tiempo. La adrenalina viajaba locamente por su sistema, haciéndola olvidar la situación. Se dejó llevar por la aventura de su amor adolescente y se entregó completamente al placer que le brindaban aquellos brazos. Sintió que sus pies dejaban el piso cada vez que Boruto empujaba contra ella.

Boruto siguió llevando la presión hasta niveles insospechados, que terminó por cogerse firmemente de la barra de la cocina. Emitió un ronco jadeó cuando movió por última vez sus caderas contra las de Sarada y exhaló profundamente cuando por fin pudo sentir ese látigo de placer.

El sabor de la culminación.

Ambos respiraron agitadamente, tratando de controlar el aire a su alrededor. Boruto se tomó su tiempo para componerse y dejar el cuerpo de Sarada. Terminó por apoyar su espalda sobre la barra con la ayuda de ambos codos. No iba a flaquear en ese momento, ni se dejaría caer al suelo, tal vez aún podía seguir. Repasó la mano por la frente para dispersar el sudor. Sonrió de medio lado ante el cuerpo de Sarada, recostada sobre la barra y en iguales condiciones de cansancio.

—¿Lista para el siguiente?

—Ni siquiera… puedes mantenerte en pié.

—¿Te lo demuestro?

—Estás…

Sarada no terminó lo que iba a decir, que sería un insulto, cuando el sonido de la puerta llegó hasta sus oídos. Siempre sucedía de esa manera. Era esa adrenalina que los movía a caer en esa locura de continuar escondiéndose.

Ambos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos, y tuvieron que hacer el esfuerzo de saltar la barra que separaba la parte de la cocina interna. Se escondieron rápidamente en la estructura de metal que estaba debajo, y dejaba espacio para un cuerpo. Se pegaron lo más que pudieron para evitar ser vistos.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente, y la voz de Naruto se escuchó por la sala.

—Los chicos no están-ttebayo.

—P-Podrían llegar en cualquier momento y…

—Himawari se quedó en la casa Hyuga, y dijiste que Boruto fue a dejar a Sarada a su casa.

—Sí, p-pero…

Boruto maldijo entre dientes para que sus padres se fueran lo antes posible. No había terminado de subirse los pantalones cuando tenía Sarada contra él nuevamente. Su padre le estaba malogrando una gran oportunidad. Trató de mantenerse ecuánime, pero sus oídos lo alertaron de sonidos raros desde la sala. Miró a Sarada, tratando de buscar apoyo en su opinión. La vio voltearle el rostro, completamente sonrojado. Entonces cayó en cuenta.

Eran sonidos de besos; como cuando frotas la piel de la otra persona con tanta fuerza que la fricción genera un chillido. Boruto hizo una mueca de asco, y puso la mano sobre la frente. El viejo de mierda estaba fuera de la oficina, y no era para desempeñar su rol de padre, si no, todo lo contrario. Estaba ahí para hacerle revolverle el estómago. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría después.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —llamó, Hinata—. El pastel está sobre la mesa.

—Seguro se les olvidó —justificó, rápidamente—. No están.

—N-No, es raro. Deberían haberse llevado el pastel.

Sarada se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Comenzaba a sudar por el nerviosismo que le trajo la situación. El séptimo y su esposa estaban en la casa donde hace unos minutos compartió momentos acalorados con Boruto. La vergüenza se mezcló con la impaciencia. Si los encontraban serían ninjas muertos. Miles de pensamientos negativos se cruzaron en su mente en ese instante.

Boruto se sorprendió ante el detalle que no tomaron en cuenta sobre el pastel. Si les hubiera dado tiempo, el pastel estaría con ellos, evitando así que sospecharan de su presencia en la casa. No pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los pasos delicados de su madre. El sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Estaban en la cocina.

Ambos muchachos vieron la sombra que hizo el cabello de la señora Uzumaki al acercarse al borde. El corazón les saltó al escuchar sonido de un plato que cayó al suelo. Cerraron los ojos al pensar que fueron descubiertos, pero cuando los volvieron a abrir, no pasó nada. Las sombras de los padres de Boruto se dejaron ver. Estaban apoyados sobre la misma barra que hace unos minutos compartió su hijo mayor.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—Lo siento, me emocioné-ttebayo —se rió por lo bajo—. H-Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, y pues… —Se rascó la nuca— ¿Si aprovechamos la oportunidad que no hay nadie en casa?

Boruto se puso azul por el comentario de su padre. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

—T-Tengo que recoger a Himawari más tarde. —La voz de Hinata se puso temblorosa.

—Serán unas horas antes que vaya a la oficina nuevamente.

—É-Ésta bien, pero vamos a….

—¿¡Qué te parece aquí!?

¡Viejo de mierda roba ideas!

—¡N-No! —se quejó—. Vayamos a la habitación.

—¡Cómo digas-ttebayo!

El corazón de Sarada latió a mil por hora al escuchar los pasos de ambos señores Uzumaki salir de la cocina. El séptimo parecía muy emocionado por la aceptación de su esposa. Se avergonzó completamente al saber lo que pasaría en la habitación principal una vez que llegaran. Se sintió totalmente avergonzada haber escuchado esa conversación.

En que lío se habían metido.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó, Boruto, totalmente molesto—. Pagarás mi terapia por esto, viejo de mierda.

—V-Vámonos de aquí —sugirió rápidamente, Sarada. Giró sobre el piso para salir debajo de la barra—. Antes que descubran esto.

—Es lo mismo que yo iba a opinar, aunque… —Hizo una pausa y golpeó un puño contra el otro —. Así como el viejo malogró mi momento, yo malograré el suyo —dijo, determinante, al ponerse de pie. Ayudó a Sarada a levantarse.

—Boruto —llamó, Sarada, mirándolo fijamente—. Será mejor que declines esa idea antes que haya heridos por aquí.

—¿Ya te dije que también me gustas agresiva?

—Boruto —advirtió.

—Uhh Está bien —suspiró, cansado—. Vamos a tu casa por algo de ropa. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Puedes tomar mi chaqueta para cubrirte, a menos que quieras ir así.

Sarada de sonrojó ante el pantalón roto que llevaba, justamente entre las piernas. Le extendió la mano para que le diera la chaqueta, en algo ayudaría. Boruto y sus grandes ideas iban a acabar con ella un día.

No quería coincidir nuevamente con algún miembro Uzumaki dentro de las próximas semanas, porque no sabría cómo superar este episodio.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Notas Finales: Seguimos relacionando con el OS de "Secreto" por si alguien quiere saber de qué trata. Este pedido fue por -taty jlc- de Borusara en la cocina. Me pidió que sean descubiertos, pero por ahora deben seguir en su relación en "secreto".

Nos veremos en otra oportunidad.


End file.
